A window covering such as a curtain, drapery, shade or similar covering may be supported by a curtain rod. The window covering may be suspended directly from the rod or it may be suspended from intervening elements such as rings, hooks or the like. Further, the curtain rod may include mechanisms for opening and closing the window covering. Decorative finials may be provided on the ends of the rod to provide ornamentation. Existing finials having a center support rod or bolt that passes through the middle of the framework to secure the finial components together have been found to detract from the decorative style and aesthetics of open framework type finials. While welded solutions exist, welding of a decorative component such as a finial also has a negative impact on the aesthetics of the finial and the perception of overall quality. Welding also adds substantial manufacturing complexity.